Her forbidden apple
by Errol's Feather
Summary: This is in between episode 1x02 when Emma cut a branch of Regina's beloved tree. Regina confronts Emma there and then, but it leads to them both wanting more. SwanQueen smut and fluff.
**_Author's Note:_** This story is to Sassyevilpanda, she gave me the idea and has helped me out a lot during the writing of it :o) Also to all my SwanQueen readers out there :o)

 _ **Author's Note 2:**_ This is in between episode 1x02 when Emma cut a branch of Regina's beloved tree.

 ** _Warning:_** Sex and adult language.

* * *

 ** _Her forbidden apple_**

Emma stood by Regina's apple tree, grinning pleased over the fact that she had cut of a branch of Regina's beloved tree. That was getting her back for getting her in jail for no reason. If she wanted to be that childish, well.

Regina could hardly believe it, how dared she, that tree, she had had it forever. And now one of its branches were broken. Damn that woman, she was so going to get it. She stormed down as fast as she could with her high heels, practically snarling at her, "What the hell are you doing."

The blonde turned off the chainsaw and threw it on the ground, not showing that she was intimidated. She was foolish she knew, as she casually said, "Picking apples."

Seriously that was the best line she could come up with. She knew she had to work on this treat thing.

"You are out of your mind," Regina spoke annoyed, her face inches from Emma's. Her pulse was going fast, her anger filling her as she didn't know if she wanted to jump on the other woman, or strangle her.

"No you are if you think a shotty frame job is going to scare me off, you have to do better than that. You come after me one more time, I am coming back for the rest of this tree, because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable off," Emma said, half smiling, she would never cup to how much Regina excited her at that very moment.

Regina couldn't speak or think as Emma walked away, saying, "Your move."

No this was not how it was ending, the blonde was not getting away with it so easily. She stormed after, caught her arm and dragged her towards the building before Emma had a chance to reach, hissing, "We are going to talk about this now!"

"What!" Emma looked at her surprise as she practically got slammed into the wall of Regina's front porch. The brunette's face inches from Emma's saying, "I always have the upper hand, just know that. Whatever game you are playing forget it I always win."

"I…" Emma had lost her will to speak, as Regina's eyes was burning into her, she was positively sure she could hear her heart beat. She had to be wrong, she had to get it together, break free, she tried, but Regina was too strong. How could a tiny woman like her be so freakishly strong, it had to be her anger.

"You what?" Regina snarled against her ear, a shiver ran through Emma, how could this woman be so electrifying and annoying at the next time.

"I…apples…I wanted to taste the apples," was the best thing that came out of her mouth. What the fuck was she talking about, she didn't even know herself.

"So that is what you want," Regina purred against her ear, much like a big kitten. Emma could feel Regina's breasts pressing against her own underneath the fabric that was separating them. At this point she couldn't even deny her own arousal.

"Yes, they…look delicious," Emma said, thinking that if Regina got an apple she could break free and make a run for it.

Regina seemed to be pulling an apple out of nowhere and took a bite, the juice dripped from her lips and onto her dress, making Emma swallow hard. It was foolish to think that the other woman would let her go. Before Emma could think the apple got pushed against her lips. She had no other choice than to take a bite and did so, chewing and swallowing, letting out a moan, "So good."

It was unlike anything she had ever tasted, so much sweeter and fresher for whatever reason. She just knew she wanted more of it, and before she could stop herself, she dared herself to lick the juice that had fallen down Regina's chin. The brunette looked at her with annoyed eyes and in her snarky voice she hissed, "So you think you can just come here, to my town, my garden and do as you please?"

"I…yes…no," Emma's face turned into a scarlet color of shame.

Regina smiled a vicious smile, knowing she had the upper hand, whispering in her ear, "I always have the upper hand and I always win. You can use all the dirty tricks in the book, but I would still win."

"No," Emma said in a firm tone, not really sure how she managed that considering the situation she was in, but she did.

"What was that now," Regina let her tongue slide over her lip in a seducing manner.

"No, you will not always win," Emma said, even though she had stopped trying to break free, she would still put up a bit of a fight.

"Hmm, I suppose I have to prove it too you," Regina bent her neck, and before Emma could react she had started to suck on her neck. The blonde told her mind to focus, to stay calm, to stay focus, but she was loosing her battle. Her eyes fell shut as she let out a moan, letting Regina go on.

As she felt the mayor's forceful lips press against her own, she let out a yelp of surprise, still she didn't do any effort to push her off. She opened her eyes in surprise, but calmed and met with it instead. She figured if she played along the mayor might let her go quicker. Besides she wasn't really hurting her and it had been a while since Emma bedded anyone. In fact, she wasn't sure just how long. Regina was not her first female encounter either, but the other women she would rather forget, it was work related. Emma's mind seemed to stop its thinking as she focused on giving more of herself into the kiss.

Regina felt a shiver run down her spine as the kiss progressed, and a soft moan escaped her. She knew she had to focus or she would lose ground, and that she could not afford. She broke from the kiss, calming herself enough to get her firm voice back and say, "We should finish this talk inside."

"Sure, madam Mayor," Emma nodded, not quite sure if they would be talking, but whatever she could do to better the situation would be worth it. She knew that Henry was sure that she was the evil queen, Emma was however sure that was not true, it was her son's lively imagination, however she had the force and the attitude of someone that was used to ruling. Emma followed her inside, asking, "Did you ever have longer hair?"

"What is that to you?" Regina asked annoyed, by such a stupid question.

"Just striking conversation," Emma shrugged.

"I did when I was younger, didn't everyone?" she wondered, shaking her head, "Of course there are these savages of us that never cut their hair."

"To be fair in my line of work it is sometimes useful, men fall more easily for women with longer hair," Emma didn't even want to show that she had been insulted.

"And what is that, a hooker?" the brunette snorted.

"No, I find people that don't want to be found, for various of clients," she said with another shrug, adding, "So you wanted to…talk?"

"I thought that was what we were doing, because as you know I have no intentions of letting my son go," Regina came closer again.

"And you think I will give up finding out about you, and your deal just like that?" Emma frowned.

"Oh yes, I can be very persuasive, or I can pay you to be gone," Regina said with a sly grin.

"Even though I clearly need the money, I am not interested," Emma was prepared to stand her ground now. She wasn't going to let this woman pay her to get rid of her. Not when her son was clearly in trouble, believing this thing about fairy tale characters.

"I see, well I have to persuade you then, do you want to talk over drinks?" she wondered, polite and subtle.

"I am not sure drinks in the afternoon is the best way to persuade me you are in the best interest for my son, for all I know you are an alcoholic," Emma said.

"Tread careful, Swan, I could probably have you killed and make it look like an accident," she hissed coming closer.

"Is that a confession?" Emma raised her brows at the other woman. She wasn't even in doubt that she could do just that.

"In your dreams," Regina again pressed her lips against Emma's her arms resting around her waist. The blonde didn't really argue, not even when Regina pressed her upstairs between her aggressive kisses. Emma moaned and Regina happened to do the same. Emma could taste Regina, the sweet taste of apples, of her, she didn't even care she was at the moment dominating her, she simply lay down on her bed, dragging herself further in, pulling the brunette on top of her. She wanted the dress of her and her hands went to her backside to remove the sipper. Regina however pinned her arms to the bed, hissing, "You are going to undress first."

"Sorry, what?" Emma startled, as the brunette got of her and again, demanding, "Don't waste my time, get undressed!"

Emma frowned as a sigh escaped her. She undressed as Regina looked at her with shining eyes. Shivers running through her of excitement as she measured the blonde up and down, liking what she was seeing. She noticed that most of her body was cleanly shaved, to her liking. Emma got back on the bed, looking at Regina with insecure eyes.

Regina however didn't waste her time, she let her belt fall to the floor, then her grey dress, and underwear. Emma looked at her, noticing that Regina was clean shaved also, how she had time for it considering she was a mayor and a mother she would never know. Maybe…maybe she wasn't as lonely as she thought, maybe Regina had a lover. It would make sense though, not having time for a relationship with a busy life, but time to fit her need. Was that what she was doing now? Was she going to use her as well?

Emma didn't really have much time to think about this, because the blonde soon sat down on top of her, one wet sex meeting the other. Emma's hands resting on Regina's waste line, fingers shivering. The brunette notices and bent down to hiss at her, "Stop it or I will have to hurt you to stop it."

Emma swallowed hard, knowing she wouldn't have minded that at all, but her hands steadied as the brunette kissed her brutally, moaning against her lips. Emma could feel she was as wet as herself, knowing she most likely got excited by the power she was having. She returned the kiss with the same force shown her, her hands going to Regina's breasts now, cupping them. The brunette moaned louder, arching against her hands, before backing out of the kiss. He hips slowly starting to move against Emma's, slowly at first, so the blonde could meet with the emotion, bucking up against her. Regina bending down sucking on Emma's neck as she moved against her, moaning into her neck, Emma sucking onto her shoulder, fingers caressing against Regina's backside. She wanted her, oh God how she wanted this ferocious brunette in every way. The woman that was moving against her as true rider, shaking like an earth quake against her, moving around and down her body like a snake. Emma felt things she had never felt before as she tried to keep up, ending up feeling exhausted, used and satisfied. She looked at Regina, she was panting on top of her, calming. Shivers running through her. A faint whisper, "Regina, should I…"

"Be quiet!" a tired hiss from the brunette's lips. Her eyes were closing now, she was not sleeping, resting, worn from the exercise. She didn't understand it, she didn't want to leave, she didn't want Emma to leave, like she did when she had encounters with Graham. She had screwed up she knew, she had screwed up royally.

"You…" Emma started but got another hiss, "Just being quiet, for once just be quiet."

Emma sighed again, not knowing what to think of this, not knowing what to do, she felt enchanted by this woman, and a bit…sore, even confused. She knew she had to leave, but she couldn't bring herself to throw her off. After all she didn't seem to dangerous like that, in fact for a change this dominating, sassy, annoying woman seemed quite peaceful. The question however was for how long.

An hour went by and Emma lay there, she stroked her along the side and back gently. She enjoyed ever second until Regina suddenly without warning rose from her. Emma looked at her puzzled as she found her clothes and got dressed just as quickly as she had gotten undressed. Regina looked over at Emma saying, "Henry will be home soon, you need to leave before that."

"Are we going to talk about…whatever that was?" Emma asked as she too got out of bed. She got dressed fast and looked in the mirror.

"Not now…later, just get out!" Regina snapped at her. Why did she feel bad about snapping all of a sudden.

Emma looked at her, her eyes hurt, she shook her head as she headed for the door, tears in her eyes. Regina heard the door slam shut moments later, seeing Emma rush away from the house. A deep breath, fixing her hair so Henry wouldn't notice anything.

* * *

It was the next day that Emma stopped by the school to see Henry. She hadn't heard from Regina since she had left the afternoon before, and she wasn't sure if she should confront the brunette or not. She didn't even know if she should talk to anyone about it, after all it might have been a one time thing, a tactic to make her back off. Was that all, was she just someone Regina used and then threw away?

Emma sighed heavily seeing her ten-year-old son coming towards her, happily smiling, saying, "Hey mom."

She could never get used to it, him calling her that. She ruffled his hair saying, "Hi kid, how was your day."

"Boring, so what's going on, why are you here?" he asked her.

Emma thought for a second before she said, "Just thought we could work on operation Cobra, what do we do next?"

"Go to the diner you know for hot chocolate, before mom is done with work," he said with a sly grin. Emma shook her head, this kid for whatever reason for sure didn't like his mother. Still to get Regina off her mind she figured she would humor him.

The young blonde soon realized that Regina had practically taught her son how to sit and act, he was well mannered, and he didn't stay any longer than what was smart. After all he didn't want to get in trouble with his mom, that wouldn't be good for the operation. Just as he dragged himself away from the diner, a text came in, Emma startled seeing it was from Regina.

"Miss Swan, I need to see you tomorrow at eleven, I will stop by your hotel. Mayor Mills."

Emma frowned, no she was not going to be used as someone's booty call, not matter how hot she found the other woman. And so she pressed call, soon getting the other woman on the line saying, "Yes?"

"Your message, what did you mean?" Emma said in a firm tone.

"What it said, what was unclear by it?" Regina asked confused. Emma could picture her rolling her dark eyes as she said, "Why not talk out in the open, or your office?"

"Fine if you prefer my office, then be it, but don't be late. I have to go, my son just walked in," she said in a snarky tone, hanging up before Emma could say another word. She grumbled something like, "Damn bitch," under her breath. At least Regina's office would be a solid ground to talk she thought, she for sure couldn't make a pass at her there. She shook her head walking out of the diner.

* * *

It is safe to say that Regina Mills was a possessive woman and that she took great care of her assets, whether it was people or estate. Her house and her office showed signs of that. Even her son Henry did, he was always nicely dressed and well feed, so even thought he might not like her, no one could tell her she was a bad mother. She had parked her car at the usual parking spot the very morning, looking forward to some fun with Emma in her office a few hours later. She was even humming lightly heading towards her office.

Her mood would perhaps have stayed that way had she not looked inside Granny's on her way up the main street. She tiled her head and looked at the blonde inside, the blonde that at the moment was the object of her dark desires. A smile on her lips as she saw her leaned over her morning paper, drinking what Regina assumed to be coffee. After all she had yet to know the blonde enough to know her beverage of choice. Just then the lightly dressed Ruby Red came over to serve her. Emma smiled at her as she put her paper aside. Regina could see that the waitress did as she always did, bent over a bit more than what was common to serve. Regina saw the blonde checking out Ruby's assets as she conversed with her before the brunette padded away to the counter. Emma didn't however look after Ruby as she made sure to wiggle her behind. The blonde was already occupied with her sandwich.

Regina could feel her blood boil as she continued to walk to her office. Her heels clicking with force against the pavement. She didn't even know why she was upset; after all it was not like she was seeing the blonde. Regina realized she had slept with her in a moment of weakness and that was it. The problem now was that it felt much better than what she had dared to dream of. She still felt shivers down her spine in pure pleasure by thinking of the day before. She even wished that Emma was there to pleasure her the night the same night. In fact that was why the brunette had cancelled the appointment she had at eleven, she needed something to tide her over. It didn't really help she had seen Emma flirting with Ruby, that only made her want her more. To show her again who was boss, not over Emma and this town. It was her, and damn the one that did not obey her. She didn't care if Emma had not been there too long, right now the only thing she cared about was fucking her raw.

Once the Mayor entered her office, she told her friend and secretary Kathryn, "I am expecting that annoying Miss. Swan at eleven, please show her in when she arrives."

"Alright, anything else, Regina?" the blonde wondered, looking at her boss.

"Yes, if you would take a long break then, that meeting might be a bit longer than first planned, I shall call you back if I need you," said she, sighing frustrated.

"Of course, shall I bring you back anything to eat?" the other woman offered, not finding it weird at all that her boss and friend had her leave the office when Emma was suppose to come in. After all that did happen every once in a while.

"Coffee and chicken salad would suffice," she said as she unlocked her office door and stepped inside.

The brunette walked over the desk and sat down and opened her desktop, looking through her mails. She ignored the ones that weren't crucial at the present time, and answered the ones that were. She deleted the ones that just weren't relevant enough to be taken in consideration. She picked up her phone and called Mister. Gold, he soon picked up and saying, "Regina, I had a feeling you would call."

"Well, yes, I am sorry I had to push our appointment to one, but there is something I had to deal with right away. We can take another day if the time is not good with you?" she had her usual superior tone.

"No, no, I know your time is precious, so one is fine with me," he said in his regular tone.

"Yes…it is, well I shall see you then," she said, a small smile on her lips. She really hated to upset him, she didn't know why.

"That you will, Madam Mayor," he said and hung up the phone. Regina took a deep breath as she looked out the window, before she went to a website to check for a comic she wanted to order for Henry.

* * *

Outside her room Kathryn was calling the diner, Granny soon picked up saying, "Granny's diner, how may I help you."

"Hey Granny, it is Kathryn, is Ruby very busy," said Kathryn, hope in her voice.

"No, I will get her," said Granny, it was a slow morning after all. Ruby soon took the phone saying, "Hi Kitty Kat, what's going on?"

"You seriously got to stop calling me that, in any case Regina has a meeting at eleven so she told me to have a long lunch, can you take a break so we can gossip?" the blonde asked.

"I am sure I could, will you come here?" asked the brunette in the other end.

"Yes of course," said Kathryn with a smile.

"Cool, oh have to go, see you soon," said Ruby Red and smiled at herself.

* * *

Emma came up to Ruby to pay, asking, "I was wondering about something."

"Yes?" the waitress looked at her with curious eyes.

"The mayor how does she take her coffee?" Emma wondered, feeling stupid for even asking.

"Black as night, how do you think she manages to work around the clock," said Ruby with a small laugh.

"I never thought about it, can I have a black to go, I was hoping to strike a deal, and well a cup of coffee couldn't hurt," said Emma and smiled at Ruby.

"You're right about that," said Ruby, feeling bad for her friend. She made a cup of coffee and Emma paid saying, "Want a hot tip?"

"Sure," Emma said, it couldn't hurt or make her situation worse.

"She likes sweets, she will never admit it, but she does," said Ruby with smile. Emma nodded not wanting to know how Ruby knew she hurried out of there. As she neared the city hall where Regina's office lay, Emma could feel her heart sink. This was crazy to think that a cup of coffee could help anything at all. She made her way up the stairs nodding at her secretary. The woman got up from her chair and went in to Regina's office, before coming back out, "She will see you now, fair warning she has been in a foul mood all morning."

"Thanks, I'll take my chances," Emma said, walking inside, seeing the brunette sitting by her massive desk, writing something down on her paper. The blonde tread carefully saying, "I…I got you some coffee."

"So I see," she said, not lifting her head even.

Emma looked down at her boots, letting Regina finish whatever she was doing. Regina put the pen down and looked at the blonde saying, "So, did I not make myself clear yesterday?"

"I am sorry?" Emma asked in confused looking at her.

Regina stepped up from her chair and walked around the desk saying, "Do you think I fuck around with the whole town?"

"I…No…I don't know what to think," Emma said, looking right into those sparking, dark depths.

"I don't, let me make that much clear. When I desire someone I get possessive, I don't like the object of my desire flirting with someone else. It angers me, and you don't want to anger me," she snarled at her.

"I don't understand, who do you think I am flirting with," Emma was confused now. Clearly she had not done so to her notice.

"Do you think I am blind, I saw you with Ruby, you were checking out her…" Regina snarled, shaking her head.

"Oh," Emma laughed, so this was what this was about. Regina was jealous of Ruby, not that Emma could really blame her. Wait she was jealous, but why?

"You find it funny," Regina couldn't control herself and pushed Emma against the desk, kissing her neck roughly, her hands fingering with Emma's zipper to get her pants off. This was thriving her, she needed Emma to not wanting anyone else, just her. The blonde gasped in surprise, her hands on the table to steady herself, as she let out, "No."

"Do you think my emotions are a joke?" Regina ripped off Emma's top now, her hand squeezing Emma's breasts so hard it hurt. Emma let out a small whimper by it, still she didn't want the mayor to stop.

The brunette finally managed to push down her pants and underwear without much objection. Emma held her close, wanting more, her body aching for Regina in every sense of the word. Regina kissed her, moaning by the taste of hot chocolate against her lips. It even made her let out another moan, backing a bit from the kiss saying, "You taste so sweet, and I love it, so good."

"Glad I can help," Emma blushed, kissing her again, she smiled into the kiss, putting a bit more effort into it, massaging every inch of Regina's tongue. The brunette took her time, returning the favor, dwelling in the kiss. The blonde moaned into it, backing out, "Please forgive me."

Emma Swan was in so deep and she knew it, her privates seemed to be throbbing to be touched, she even bucked a bit against Regina to show her she was ready for more. Regina chuckled, as she pressed kisses against Emma's collarbone, even if she was in a hurry she took her time to not miss an inch with her kisses. She sucked on one of Emma's nipples in passing, but continued down to her wet triangle. She teased by licking her outer folds, but soon got pushed closer by and eager Emma. Regina took the invite and licked every inch she came across, tasting Emma's sweet juices. She let her tongue dip inside her, feeling Emma quiver lightly, screaming out her name in pleasure. Regina smiled into her, pressing kisses against her swollen nub, letting a finger, soon another penetrates her, going in full force as hard as she could, feeling Emma bucking up to meet with them.

"Oh, God, Regina," Emma let out, her body felt like a volcano on the brink of eruption. She worked herself against Regina, getting to the final stage of the journey, buckling over, tugging her hair, moaning out. Feeling how she was locking around Regina's fingers in the process, she was floating, soaring.

Regina retracted from her with a smile, asking, "Are you sitting alright."

"Mmm," Emma panted, leaned back against the desk, shivers running through her still. Regina let her wet panties drop to the floor and got on top of Emma saying, "I need a ride, I needed it all day."

"Ride as you desire, Regina," she Emma panted, more or less naked, she was in no position to complain. She smiled looking at the brunette on her lap, her black dress on, but pushed up so she could move better, her hips moving, her hands holding on to Emma's breasts in the process to steady herself.

Emma from her haze watched Regina move faster and faster, climbing fast, getting to her high fast and hard. Emma caught her as she got there, she shivered against her, panting lightly. Emma smiled to herself, nuzzling against Regina's neck, pressing sweet kisses against it. She smelled so good. Regina calmed down whispering, "I want to continue this tomorrow, can we do that, find a place or something?"

"We can," Emma caressed her along the back on the outside of the dress. Glad she had gotten some sense of confirmation that Regina wanted only her, and that to her helped a great deal. For now she enjoyed just holding this strong, just frail woman in her arms.

* * *

"Mmmm, Emma," Regina purred as she was resting against the blonde, she was sitting on her lap in the sheriff's station and Emma was lightly sucking on her neck. She knew it most likely would leave a hickey, but she didn't care. It was high time they stopped sneaking around in her eyes, after all they had been doing so for almost four months.

"I really, need to go," the brunette was struggling to break free from her comfortable position. She hated leaving Emma. During the past months she was getting more and more attached to her.

Emma loosened her grip saying, "So shall we argue over coffee at the diner round lunch time."

"Mhm, will you come over tonight after Henry has fallen asleep though?" Regina requested, getting up, smoothing her black dress a little bit. She looked at Emma saying, "Is my hair okay, am I looking okay?"

"Smoot the lipstick a bit and you are good to go," Emma said and smiled at her. She didn't even mention the hickey.

"Alright," Regina said and took care of it, pressing a kiss to Emma's cheek, saying see you later. She put her red Hermes scarf back on, unaware of the too visible hickey on her neck. The blonde shook her head, as she let her feet rest on her desk in the not too buys sheriff's office.

* * *

It wasn't before Regina went to the bathroom at her office she noticed the mark Emma had left behind, she stroked over it with gentle fingers. A sigh escaped her as she put the scarf back on leaving the bathroom, her black coat hanging over her arm.

Kathryn smiled brightly saying, "I know it is chilly outside, but you don't need to wear a scarf inside, I turned on the heat on your request."

"Well, I think I feel a sore throat coming on, so I would prefer to keep my neck warm," she said as she entered her office. Once she sat down by her desk she wondered if she could cover the hickey any other way, or if she should leave it be, hoping no one would notice.

A moment later Kathryn knocked on the door saying, "Your 9.30 appointment is here."

"Oh yes, send him in," the brunette nodded and smiled at her. Making out with Emma all morning had made her forget all about work.

Mister Gold came in to her office, saying, "Nice scarf, so should we begin?"

"Thank you, I have you papers here, seems that you owe me some rent, as you know the city own the land on which your store is held," she said, putting the property papers down in front of him. Why did the scarf have to feel so warm right then. Damn it.

"I was under the impression I owned most on that street?" he looked at the papers, then at her.

"No the line goes after your show, see here, this is what I own," said she, pointing at a clear blue line.

"I see, well how big a number are we talking?" he looked at her annoyed.

Regina was feeling nervous now, this wasn't good she knew. She removed the scarf not saying anything other than, "A five figure number for now."

"Have you lost your mind, madam Mayor?!" He looked at her with shocked eyes.

"No I can assure you I am quite sane, so what will it be, will you pay, or shall I sell your shop?" she asked, raising a brow.

"I don't see I have any other choice, give me the account number and the number I owe," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I have filled in the papers here," she said and handed to him. He nodded and said, "Pleasure doing business with you."

"No the pleasure is all mine," she said as she watched him sign half of the papers and hand back to her. He left soon after, just as Katherine came in saying, "Is it okay if I go out a quick eared?"

"No, go ahead," said Regina, dismissing her.

Kathryn was about to when she saw the hickey, saying, "So who is the guy?"

"None of your business," Regina said in a sour tone. A tone the other woman knew too well and left in a hurry before Regina changed her mind. The brunette found her cell phone and texted Emma, "Damn it Emma, why did you have to leave that hickey today, I have two important meetings. Have a good day. Regina."

* * *

Emma smiled to herself as she saw the text. She knew that making that hickey she was starting to fall in love with Regina, and that was probably the most stupid plan ever. Especially since Regina was a public person and very serious about keeping job and private life separate. Still she loved teasing, and so she said, "I am sorry, Regina, but you are welcome to brand me tonight."

"Everything okay here?" she heard Graham say, seeing her amused face.

"Yes, I am fine, I just got a funny text from Ruby," she said with a small laugh. Blame the waitress, it was not like he would check it up or ask Ruby about it anyways.

"Oh, I see, well I have to go back out, cat stuck in a tree," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Good luck with that," Emma said, rolling her eyes lightly. There was another ding from her phone, this time it was from Ruby saying, "Kathryn, Mary Margaret and I are going out tonight, wanna come, maybe you can find a cute guy."

As Graham left Emma swallowed hard, it wasn't the first time she had went out with them, but it was even harder for each time, after all she wanted only Regina. Not to mention she knew Regina hated it when she went out with them. Mostly it was because she was afraid she would lose Emma to a better opponent, at least that was what Emma figured.

She took a deep breath before she texted Regina, "How long are you working tonight?"

"I think I have to stay to five, then continue at home, I need to make Henry dinner, why?" it soon came back to her.

"Ruby asked if I wanted to come out with her and MM and Kat, is that okay, I would be back in good time. I promise I won't drink more than a couple of glasses. If you mind I will just go home or something in the meantime," Emma bit her lower lips wondering what the response would be.

"I rather you didn't, but I cannot stop you, just promise you won't go home with anyone else. I couldn't handle that now, I am finally happy," it came back, before another text, "I am in a meeting so can't talk."

"Alright, text or call if anything, okay, nothing is too unimportant," Emma wrote back, before texting Red back, "I'll come, but can't stay all night, because you know work in the morning."

"If I hadn't known any better I'd say you went home to a guy," it soon came back.

"Not really, just ask Mary Margaret, I always sleep there," Emma wrote back, wondering for how long she could sneak back and forth. She wanted to spend all night at Regina's, but the brunette made sure she always left before waking Henry and it was not like Regina could sleep over at Mary Margaret's or wanted to. She had to talk to her about it she knew. Still there was something that kept her from it, maybe her fright of rejection. She sighed.

* * *

Emma was drunk and she knew it, even worse she knew Regina would hate it, still she was banging of the door of the brunette. It wasn't even that late, it was before midnight. The fact her banging could wake Henry never occurred to her, or maybe she didn't care, all she cared about was to see the brunette.

Regina was expecting her of course. She was still up working actually, as Henry and she had argued making him go to bed later. In fact he had said some things that had hurt her. She could still remember his harsh words.

 _ **"I don't want you to read to me, I don't even want to live with you anymore. You are the evil Queen and not my mom."**_

He had slammed the door in a face, and she had walked away shaking her head. A tear had left her eye as she went back downstairs. As soon as she sat down by her computer she had again starting working her numbers for some of economic in town. To her work was an escape.

she was about to close up the computer and go to bed when Emma started banging on the door. A frown as she went to open knowing Emma was not likely to be sober, much to her annoyance. However the only way to stop the knocking was to open and let her in.

"What on earth are you doing, Henry is sleeping," Regina hissed under her breath.

"I…had to see you, this night…it wasn't good, you smell so nice," Emma slurred, getting inside, hugging Regina.

"Get off me, you are drunk!" Regina pushed her off, there was no way she was going to sleep with Emma like this.

"I haven't been doing anything, it is all Ruby's fault, I was about to leave about an hour ago," Emma managed to put her words together. She needed Regina to know what happened, she couldn't stand Regina pushing her away. Not even in her current state.

"Then why didn't you?" Regina said annoyed, gesturing for Emma to follow her into the living room. Once she did and Emma has sat down on the couch she went to get her a cup of coffee. She figured she owed it to her to hear her out at least.

"Okay so what happened was this," Emma started and took a sip of coffee, before she continued, "I had drunk three beers and Ruby sees this guy and wolf whistles at him. He comes over and try to make a move on me you know, but I turn him down kindly and he and Katheryn hit it off. So after that MM and I are you know were talking over another beer and I am like I have to go, but Ruby is like I found a stud for you. And I told her I didn't want any stud, I don't have the time, work and Henry or whatever. I needed to say something you know. And she was like he is so your type. So to get her off my back I figured I would turn him down, but he got handsy and I hit him, and stormed to the bathroom. I had to calm myself. And Ruby and MM started to argue and fight broke out and I had to stop it, and by the time I left the dude was following me and he tried to kiss me and all and I got so annoyed I kneed him, and he went down, then came at me you know, pushing me again he against the wall and his lips was at my neck and all, and I pushed him off again, and I managed to get away and I got here. I am so so sorry, I didn't want him, I feel so dirty, can I please please use the shower?"

Regina was losing her patience, more with Ruby than Emma, she felt bad for Emma though, that was taking sips of coffee between her talking and not to mention the guy. She took a breath, "You know where it is, but be quiet, Henry…"

"I will be quiet as a mouse," said Emma and somehow managed to get upstairs without too much trouble. She went into the bathroom, let the water poor down over her and stayed in there for some time to get clan. Once she was done, she dried off herself and noticed that Regina had left out a pj for her. She put it on and went out to the bedroom where the brunette was waiting on the bed for her. She was wearing a turquoise blue silk night gown.

Emma felt the satin surrounding her body, nice and warm, as she walked closer to Regina, feeling like a complete mess. She never should have gone out she knew. She got on the bed and sat down next to Regina, folding her hands on the lap of the white and blue striped pajamas she was wearing, "Do you still want to…be with me, I won't go out again, at least not without you."

"I…do, but right now I am really tired, and I think we should just rest," she said with a heavy sigh. Emma nodded and asked, "Can I hold you?"

"I would prefer spooning and hold you," the brunette said, not showing any emotions.

Emma nodded and lay down, the brunette crept close and held her tight, pressing kisses against her shoulder, resting her head against it, whispering, "Mine, just mine."

"Mmm," Emma said with a yawn, closing her eyes, she was glad Regina wasn't yelling at her for just then. She could do so all she wanted in the morning she figured, but right now she was safe.

* * *

Emma was dreaming, she was a baby in the castle, her father was a prince or a king of some kind, battling black knights to keep her safe. She saw an evil queen in black at some point, her father was wounded as he kept on running. He was putting her in a tree trunk, to be safe. Only Emma was scared and she was screaming hearing a vicious laughter on the outside of the tree.

The blonde sat up with a jolt heaving for air. She looked over at Regina that had woken also. Henry he was right; Regina was the queen. Still now she looked different, Emma was heaving for breath as Regina looked at her worried, "What is wrong, Emma…?"

"There was black knights, a princess, or queen I think in a white dress, she was scared. And a baby, a prince he was fighting the black knights to get away to save their baby, he was hurt badly and I could hear this evil laugh, there was glimpses of an evil queen in between and she…she looked like you," Emma sat up fully on the edge of the bed.

"Emma, it was only a nightmare, please come back to bed. Clearly Henry and the fact that you are still drunk, it messes up your mind," she said with a heavy sigh.

"No, no, it's not that, I can feel it, something isn't right, I need to think," Emma was slowly getting dressed and putting on her boots.

"Please don't leave, not like this," Regina took a deep breath, she knew this dream was a bad sign.

"I have to leave, I have no other choice, I will call you in the morning, I promise," Emma pressed a kiss against Regina's lips before hurrying out the door.

"But I wanted you to stay, I needed you to stay," Regina whispered to the silent room, tears streaming down her cheeks as she curled up in the now empty bed. She was scared that this would be the end of them, that Emma didn't want her now that she seemed to puzzle the pieces together. She was finally happy and in love and now it could all fall apart because what she had done in the past to bring herself and the rest here. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

Emma was walking around in the quiet streets of Storybrooke, the only lights that were on was the streetlights. She knew all too well that Regina had been right, she should have stayed with her, she was not sober either. Right now that was her last concern. Henry's storybook was.

She should probably have seen it all along, the signs that showed up everywhere. The fact that the town didn't show up on any map. Even if the name of the town practically said it itself, Storybrooke, the story was in the name. The pub she always went out on, the rabbit hole, like Alice in wonderland, down the rabbit hole. Granny's diner, like granny in the story about little red riding hood. Meaning Ruby was Red and Granny was well granny. Right now it seemed so clear, even the library that was run by Belle, Belle, the beauty from beauty and the beast, the one that loved books.

Emma without noticing found herself outside the city hall, in which Regina's office lay. It was only then she thought about the insides of Regina's office. The black pillars in there making it look more intimidating, black pillars like the ones in a castle, her office chair would be her throne, the word magister over the door. "Magister officiorum," Emma thought, the minister's office, as in master or ruler of Storybrooke. Not to mention it also was one with authority, which made sense, as her name to Emma's knowledge meant Queen, she would always be the ruler. This was her town and she was the ruler, she was clearly the boss and would always be so. At least until this curse would break Emma was quite sure. Then all the people would go after her and not in a good way. They would probably want her hung or burn on the fire.

She took a deep breath as she easily picked the lock to get inside. Of course she knew that would set off the alarm, so she quickly went upstairs and turned it off. She knew the code from when she broke in before with Sidney. Sometimes being a bail bond person paid and having an eye for detail off. Sadly, she knew that the alarm might have been long enough for Regina to get down there. And so she took a quick look around before managing to get out just in time. She hid behind the building, waiting to Regina left, looking after her car with a heavy sigh.

She shouldn't have done with she knew, but she needed to know the truth, and during those four minutes she found that Henry was right, the woman ruling the town, the woman she could not get enough of, she was the evil Queen. Only to Emma she was not evil at all, she was just Regina. How could she let it go this far, she was supposed to help Henry, not make matters worse. Falling for Regina like this, it didn't do anyone any good, and it for sure didn't help breaking the curse. Emma was feeling like a fool, still she had no intentions of showing Regina the door, mostly because this woman, this monster, was someone she couldn't live without.

Emma took a deep breath and picked up her phone, dialing her number, she soon got her on the other end saying, "Emma, are you okay, I've been worried since you ran out, I couldn't sleep."

"I am fine, but we need to talk, nothing bad I promise," Emma took a deep breath.

Fear striking through Regina, Emma had put the pieces together, it was she that had broken into her office she knew. Tears streaming from her eyes as she feared the blonde didn't want her anymore. She swallowed hard, saying, "Alright, where do you want me to meet you?"

"Can you be late for work tomorrow; I could come by your house after Henry has left?" Emma wondered, it was better to take it at home in private and Mary Margaret's house didn't seem like the best place for this.

"I can, I was thinking of calling in sick due to lack of sleep anyways, if you are here around nine?" the brunette requested.

"Can you make it 9.15 I need to make a stop on the way?" Emma wondered, knowing she was asking for a lot.

"Of course, should I have some breakfast prepared or will you eat on the way?" Regina wondered polite.

"I am not much of a breakfast eater, but I would be happy to make an exception, please try to get some rest," Emma said in a soft tone.

"You too," Regina said, a soft smile on her lips, hanging up. Emma took another deep breath before she continued to walk. The blonde walked around aimlessly before she ended up in Mary Margaret's apartment. By the time she ended up there it was 7 am and daylight. She turned the key and went into the bathroom taking a long, hot shower, picturing Regina waking up around the same time to start her day. She had called her around after breaking into her office. By now the blonde was exhausted. With a towel around her she went to get dressed, hearing MM say, "You sure have been out for a long time, where were you?"

"I needed to clear my head so I've been walking around for most of the night," Emma said, at least half of it was true.

"Really, I thought you would have gone home after leaving the bar?" the brunette questioned.

"The guy Ruby pushed on me, he made an advance so I went home to shower, then back out as I couldn't sleep, I have been walking around since then. I just have to change before work," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"What, you have to tell her, let me just get dressed and I will make us coffee and breakfast and you can tell me all about it," the other woman offered, smiling brightly as ever.

"It is okay really, I just need like thirty minutes or so to rest before work," Emma said with a smile.

"I can wake you when I leave if you want," MM offered.

"Thanks, that would be great," Emma gave her a quick hug, then padded into the bedroom she was borrowing there. She put on a new set of underwear, a clean white singlet and a beige top over before curling up in bed.

* * *

At the same time at the mayoral mansion Regina was woken by her alarm. A hand went out to slap it, turning it off, a load groan of dismay as she sat up. She turned her body so her feet touched the floor before she walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, before walking back into her bedroom. She put on clean underwear and threw the old in a hamper, then a too big t-shirt with a picture of a horse on. She pulled on a pair of Nike sweatpants. For a change not bothering to comb her hair, she went into Henry's room. She sat down on his bed, stroked him gently and said, "Henry, time to wake up, for school."

"Mmm," he let out, turning to look at her as he always did. He frowned by her outfit asking, "Mom, are you okay?"

"No, I slept badly, and I am a bit under the weather, so I am going to stay home today," she said with a heavy sigh, looking at him with loving eyes. Not mentioning Emma was coming back over, she didn't want him to know.

"I am sorry you are not feeling well," he said, meaning it. Even though he could be very upset about her at time, he didn't like she was ill. He took a deep breath, "And about yesterday."

"It…it is okay," she brushed it off, stroking his cheek with a finger.

"I didn't mean to…" he started when she put a finger on his lips, "Just get dressed, okay, do you want toast or cereal for breakfast?"

"Toast please," he said and smiled at her. She nodded and went downstairs to make it.

It didn't take young Henry long to get dressed and run down for his breakfast. Regina made him toast with him and cheese and a bag with food for school. He ate with good appetite, and when he was done cleaned away his plate. He smiled at her saying, "Thank you for the food."

"You are welcome, have a good day, and behave," she said in the tone she always used.

"Uh huh and you get some rest," he kissed her cheek before running towards the main door to leave. She looked after him with a heavy sigh, thinking that her little boy was growing up way too fast. Some day she still longed to the days when he was a baby or a toddler and needed her more than anything else. The days when she was still his hero. The cruel irony was that now he was her hero. He was the one that saved her from herself and made her keep sane. Her little prince.

Regina looked at the time, 8.15 am, one hour before Emma would come by to heave their talk. The middle-aged brunette was sure that would never end well, and she would again end up wounded and broken. Slowly she started on making some food for their breakfast, rolls, pancakes and bear claws. If nothing else, it would keep her mind distracted she figured.

* * *

In the meantime, Emma had woken up and taken the time to put on a pair of her dark blue denim jeans, she combed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. It was easier that way, just in case she ended up going down on Regina. She put on some makeup and looked into the mirror. Not half bad she figured. It would have to do, she grabbed her red jacket and put it on, before she grabbed her keys and wallet and started heading out. Considering how much she had drunk the night before, it was a miracle she didn't have a headache.

She locked up the apartment and walked to her car, driving to Granny's to get some hot chocolate to wake her up. She smiled as she looked at Granny saying, "Ruby not up yet?"

"After being out the night before, dream on," the old woman groaned, handing her hot chocolate to go.

"Thanks, see you later, give Ruby my best," said Emma and gave her the money and a small tip, before heading out of there, whistling. Next stop the market, she needed a box of fine chocolate for her date, and a bottle of Regina's favorite vine, she even picked a small bouquet of jasmine on her way, seeing them on the side of the road. Why not she figured. She had even done the effort of stopping by a jeweler for something special she had ordered for Regina a little while back. It was just her timing that it came in, it couldn't hurt to butter Regina up after the night before. After all she felt like spoiling the brunette the day.

* * *

A couple of seconds later the young sheriff stood outside Regina's door, holding the bouquet of jasmine, the bottle and the box of chocolate, ringing the doorbell nervously a minute before the appointed time. She knew she shouldn't be nervous, but she had fucked up the night before, trice if you counted breaking into her office, so she wasn't sure which state Regina would be in.

Regina was just done setting the table when the doorbell rang, realizing she was still wearing the grey sweatpants and the stupid horse shirt she didn't feel at all dressed for the breakfast date. She let out a sigh, it would have to do, if Emma really cared it wouldn't matter, or that her hair was at this point a mess. That was the price of being a housewife, or trying to make a nice breakfast for your girlfriend she figured. Or at least she hoped that was what Emma wanted to be. She padded towards the door in her bare feet. She slowly opened looking at Emma that stood there, made her smile.

"Hi, please come in," she gestured for the blonde to come inside. Emma did, handing over the chocolate, flowers and vine, saying, "I thought it would be only polite to bring this, after the way I acted and it is a breakfast date. I know it is early for vine, but I know you like it, so I figured why not."

"You shouldn't have," Regina said, but she was gladly surprised, she didn't even know how Emma knew she liked jasmine, but she didn't really care. She looked at Emma that took of her red jacket and boots. She was still holding a small present, but she didn't ask or pry. If she had learned one thing with Emma, it was that she was much like herself, things came in their own time and order. She smiled at Emma saying, "I hope you are hungry, I been up most of the morning baking."

"You are an angel you know that," Emma pressed a light kiss to her cheek adding, "I would have been happy with cereal you know."

"I know but it doesn't hurt to make an extra effort, after all you had a rough night, I think we both did," she said

"Yes, I shouldn't have left, but I needed to come to clarity," the blonde said and smiled at her. Slowly she walked after Regina to the kitchen adding, "Digg that horse t-shirt, it suits you."

"Thanks, I didn't feel like dressing up for a change, but it is one of my favorites," she blushed shyly.

"Well it is nice to see you like this for a change, wow you really made an effort didn't you," Emma said, looking at the table covered with more food than she could possible eat. It was then it occurred that Regina might have been nervous about this date and therefor had cooked to distract herself.

"Yes well…" Regina looked down, adding, "Should we eat while we…talk?"

Emma nodded and sat down, helping herself with a couple of pancakes with syrup. Regina did the same, looking at the other woman. Emma took a bite and let out a sigh of pleasure before she said, "The dream I had, it was more than a dream, Henry has been right, hasn't he, you are the evil Queen?"

"I was….that, a long time ago, but it was your mother that put evil to my name," she said with a heavy sigh, taking a bite. No use in denying it, she would have to take the consequences as they came by admitting it.

"It was I that broke into your office, I wanted to get a feeling of it, you, look around, you have good taste, is that part of your life something you would like to share or forget?" Emma asked polite.

"It was not a happy time, as you probably read from the storybook, well mother killed the man I loved and forced me to marry King Leopold, Snow White's father. It was common back then to marry you know into higher classes. And much as my name says mother wanted me to be Queen, and so I become. I rather marry Daniel and be his wife of love. Your mother told my mother about him, that lead to his death. I wanted her dead for it or worse. If it hadn't been for your father she would probably still be under the sleeping curse. In any case they both went up against me and I cursed them and our lands and brought them all here. I thought it would make me happy, but I was wrong. Without anyone to share it with I felt lonely and incomplete. So I adopted Henry, he became the new love of my life. I named him after the two men I loved the most, my father and Daniel, the stable boy. As you know I have pressed for him to say that these tales are not real, because if the curse breaks it is my head they are after. I probably deserve it, but I don't want to die," she finished as she continued to eat her pancakes.

Emma took another bite swallowing it, chewing on what Regina had just said, "Do you have any regrets from that time?"

"No, at the time, it was in my mind right to do so," She said honestly, adding, "I know I should feel bad about it, but I don't. I did what I did to catch your mother, to kill her, you may recent me for it, but the times were different. I experienced things back then that shouldn't have. I did things that doesn't make sense to you or any in the world. I had to have sex with a man that was old enough to be my father and I hated ever second of it, I had to, to produce a male heir. I made myself baron so I never could, he gave up in the end. I killed him later on. I think if I have one regret it might have been killing my horse, because I loved him, her was a beautiful animal, and I was too young, foolish to understand that that sacrifice was enough. And maybe if I had listened to my father when he said that no curse can make up for the pain I felt. If I could do it again I probably would have done the same. I understand if you turn and walk away," she said, looking down in her plate.

"I won't, I am just trying to understand what you did and why, no one should have had to go through what you did," Emma said and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"May I ask something?" Regina looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Of course," the blonde confirmed with a nod.

"In your bail bonds days, did you ever kill anyone, I am sure you used less controversial methods to get the people you sought out," Regina said and looked at her with wondering eyes, taking a roll with ham and cheese.

"I came close a couple of times, but I never went all the way. Let us say there are people out there that wish they never meet me and are scared by the mention of my name," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"You lived on the street if I got it right, did you ever sell yourself?" Regina asked, no reason to beat around the bush.

"No, I may have done a lot of things to survive and considered it, but I never did it," Emma said, looking down in her food.

"Hey, I don't judge you for what you did back then, I was after all halfway to blame for it," said Regina in a soft tone.

"I know, but I blame them, my parents more, because they didn't go with me, or kept me with them. I know they were in mortal danger, but still I can't bring myself to recent you Regina. I have not seen the bad in you, well at least not all of it, everyone has a dark side, I do too, it doesn't mean that I like you any less. I…I have something I want to ask," Emma said and looked deep into those beautiful, brown eyes.

"I am listening," Regina held her breath, still her heart was pounding in her chest.

"When we started out, it was all about the sex and the aggressively of it. I wanted you and you wanted me, there is no denying there. But while I was out yesterday I realized I don't want anyone else but you. In fact I wish you was there to hit that man and said I was yours. I want more than just this great sex, I am falling for you Regina, I can't deny it anymore, and I don't want to deny it either. Maybe it was the apples, or your apple, but you won me over, and now I am wondering if you will be my girlfriend," Emma blushed as she pushed the little present across the table.

"You mean no more hiding also I take it," Regina took the small present, looking at her, more for a clarification.

"Yes that is what I mean," she nodded, waiting for an answer.

Regina nodded as she with shaky hands opened the small present. Inside was a silver necklace, with a pendant shaped like a horse, for its eyes were two little emeralds. Tears running down Regina's cheeks knowing emeralds was their son's birthstones as he was born in May. She looked at Emma saying, "Yes, yes I will be your girlfriend, this is so beautiful."

"I am glad you liked it, I don't have a lot, I wanted to give you something more expensive, but this was all I could afford," said Emma, blushing feeling stupid about.

"No I don't want anything else, this is perfect Emma, so perfect I am never taking it off," she whispered, putting it on. She stroked over it with a gentle finger, before she got up from her chair. She quickly went over to the other side of the table, sitting down on Emma's lap, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her lovingly. Emma returned it, feeling how Regina's love for her floated through the kiss along with something else. Emma broke from the kiss whispering, "Was that the curse breaking?"

"Mmm, but does it matter?" she wondered, nuzzling against her cheek.

"No, not as long as you are still my girlfriend," said Emma with a slight laugh.

"I am, always," said Regina, kissing her again, lingering into the kiss. People could come for her, she didn't care, the only thing she cared about was kissing her girlfriend over and over. Happiness was filling her and she was feeling great and the best part was that she knew Emma felt the same way. All because Emma had dared to taste her forbidden apple.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, I would love to hear your your point of view :o) And let me know if you want a continuing story :o)


End file.
